The application relates to loading docks and particularly to a system and method for improving performance of loading dock wheel chock safety procedures.
Loading docks are among the most dangerous locations in a commercial space. Tractor trailer trucks need to maneuver outside the loading dock with limited space and limited visibility. Inside, fork lift trucks are moving about to and from the loading dock, also with limited space and limited visibility. Pedestrians can also be moving about both outside and inside the loading dock door.
One of the worst case accident scenarios at a loading dock can occur when a trailer unexpectedly moves away from the dock. If a forklift is between a surface of the dock and the entry to the trailer when the trailer unexpectedly moves, in almost all cases the forklift falls about four feet to the surface below the door. The forklift operator can be seriously injured, or worse, a portion of the forklift can fall on the driver causing in a fatal crush injury.
In response to such accidents, there are chock related OSHA regulations, as well as local regulations, and commercial rules regarding chock use at loading docks.